Chichi New Life
by tevinssj7
Summary: Chichi is trying to get away from it all, so she moves to city but she gets more than she bargained when she meets 3 guys that turns her new life upside down.


He sorry for no updates to anyone of my stories for a year, just thought my stories wasn't well done and also just got lazy about writing but I'm trying to get back into fanfic write. I will be working and updating on my two other stories hopefully by the end of this month but wanted to throw one of my fanfic at you guys I always wanted to put out there. P.s. thanks for the pm vegbul

Going full speed down the countryside was a big truck heading to the city, a deep voice" can't believe my little girl is moving this far away from her daddy. I can already remember how you used to cling to me, when you was only 6, telling me your never going to leave me but look at you now Chichi your 19 and going to college now. Oh how I'm so proud."( He wiped his crying eyes with his massive arm.) Chichi put her arm on her father shoulder. " oh daddy I'm only 9 hours from the countryside where the college I'm attending will be don't be sad, plus now that I'm moving out of the house that give you more time to spend with your friend Baba ( in this story baba is an older black woman in her late 30's look like Pokemon black Lenora dating Ox king) Ox king almost drove the truck off car. Chichi yelled. " Dad! "Ox king looked chichi with a shock face. " how did you know?" " come on daddy, all of that over time you been spending with her, and them so call trips you need her to help you with the barn, but it's okay dad I understand. Mom dead 15 years ago and just like me she would want you to be help to plus you two make a cute couple." Chichi winks at her dad, causing him to blush. "chichi your just like your mother, always try to make other people happy." Ox king deep in thought.

"Dad there go the apartments I'm going to be living in, oh! and that's the college I'm going to attend." Chichi and Ox king stop in the parking area a little blue car parked right next to them and unrounded her window. A woman with blue hair jumped out of the car. " Oh my god! Cousin Chi!" " Bulma?! Dad you didn't tell me bulma was moving in the same apartments too." " not just in the apartments chi were going to be roommates." Said Bulma. " really daddy?" " chichi you think I'll just leave you alone in the city all by yourself?" smiling." Now let me take you guys to your apartment number A 37. Ox king, and the girl went up to the room and unpacked their things. Ox king finish setting up the tv. " that should about do it, chichi and Bulma I'm about to head out now, call me once you guys get fully situated okay. " chichi ran to her dad and hugged him think daddy and I going to miss you." Ox king started to tear up" oh chichi I call you everyday." " and I answer you everyday." Said chichi. Ox king looked over at Bulma. " what are you doing over there, get over here bulma." As Ox king bear hugged Bulma. " come on uncle your going to break me." Down the apartment building, Ox king was about to inner his truck. " oh one more thing chichi no boys allowed!" Ox king yelled at the two girls." Okay dad but one rule for you no baby making in my room okay!" she yell back at her father, causing him to blush redder the a tomato.

Bulma turned to her cousin. " so chi ( calling her cousin by her nickname she had given her sense they first meeting) it's been a year sense we was together, have you had finally lost your virginity yet?" making chichi face red. " we haven't seen each other in a year and that what you ask me! No how you been, NO! Just Sex!" she cross her arms. " I take that as a no." she starts to giggle. " I have you know I had been dating a guy name Broly but we broke up before the end of high school, thank you for reminding me." Chichi sat on the couch. Setting right next to her cousin with her arms around chichi waist. " oh chi how it had happened, was he an asshole?." Chichi turned to Bulma. well it was right after the Prom, broly took me to his truck. We started to make out but then I heard a zipper sound and the next thing you know he had his cock in my face, saying come on babe everyone doing it. I told him I wasn't ready. " ho god!" Bulma jumped in. " did he forced himself on you?!" " what?! No he tried to convince me to do it, but you know how stubborn I am. Disappointment, broly drove me home and I thought we was over with the whole situation, until a week past I didn't see broly but we would call each other every night. He said he been sick in Bed the whole week but he said he would come see me as soon he get better. I wanted to surprise him so I said okay. I went to his house, he only live with his father and he works most though the day. I went up to his room and started hear moans and growls. (Chichi start to get up set telling the story to Bulma.) I opened the door." Oh no! chi you catch him in bed, with some bitch?" ( at this point chichi was tearing up.) Yes….. "I never took dad this but that was one of the reasons I want to get away and move to the city, to get away from it all." Chichi told Bulma wiping her tears. " This is why I ask you was you dating." She reached into her purse and pulled out so condoms. " Here." Bulma handed chichi the pack of condoms. Chichi yelled at Bulma. " How the Hell this is going to help me? 1. I never had sex and 2. I not plain have sex with just some random guy!" Bulma Pat chichi on her thighs. " look chi I know you may just look at me like a party girl all the time but I look at you like a little sister, I know you find someone in the city that maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, hell maybe not to the end of college for you but believe me once you find that guy and once your truly ready to do have sex. You're going to wish you had them. Believe me." Chichi looked down" but how will I know if their the right one for me. I mean if broly wouldn't had done that to me, I would had eventually did it with him." Bulma grabbed her hands. " chi this isn't a princess story book, this is life, your life. I'm not saying waiting after your marry to have sex is right or wrong but don't let that limit you. I'm sure every guy you do it with is not going to be the perfect match for you, but at least you'll be safe doing while you looking for Mr. Right. And I'm sure when you find that person your looking for if he truly loves you he'll wait to you are ready too." chichi was dumbfounded" Wow Bulma that actually helpful. Thanks." " Hey I mite be a wild girl but safe sex is my number one priority. Now fuck guys right now, you got a couple of day off until you go to college right?" chichi said " ya about 3 days off why?" bulma" how about we get some drinks, get so takeout and do a little Netflix and chill tonight?" Chichi start to blush. " bulma." Bulma grabbed her car keys" what you blushing about I'm get of some of your ass tonight." Chichi and Bulma laughed. " you can go by yourself I'm going to get everything ready here." Bulma yells out " okay back in a few."

Chichi got done getting everything ready but still no Bulma. " Where could she be knowing her most likely flirting with some guy she met. I guest I should fix something to do in the meantime. Maybe I go say hello to the neighbors." She went to the room across her and Bulma's room. She knock on the door. " Maybe I should waited to Bulma came back before meeting the neighbors." Chichi thought to herself. The door opened, and in the door way was a tall guy with wild hair wearing an orange muscle tee with blue jeans. Chichi stared at the man in the door way with 5 words in her head. He looks like a delinquent.

This was a long first chapter for me. It Wasn't every suppose to be this long. The ox king and Bulma's part was just added in the moment of writing. Hope you guys like it. This is suppose to be a short story so, I give or take the whole story will be around under or at 10 chapters. Reviews please


End file.
